Waycest sad
by MCR4eva18
Summary: A sad and enjoyable Waycest for all you MCR fans out there :


I sat on the worktop in the kitchen and watched Gerard, Frank and Ray mess about with the coffee machine on the other side of the room.

"How the fuck does it work?" Frank said, and gave the machine a slap. Ray shrugged, opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and then walked off. Gerard stood, as beautiful as he could manage, considering he hadn't had coffee yet. Frank looked over at me, and I realised I was staring at Gee. Frank snapped his fingers in front of my face and I broke out of my bro-induced trance. Gee walked over and leaned on the worktop next to me.

"Hey Mikey, do you wanna come down to the shop with me to grab some coffee? I really need some," He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up. I nodded and he grabbed the car keys before I could reach them. He turned round with a sexy look on his face, "I'll drive,"

We got to the coffee shop and Gee gave me some money to go and buy the coffee.

"Gee," I shouted after him, "Let's stay here to drink it," He gave me a thumbs up and ran into the mens toilets, already fundling with his belt. I shrugged and got in line to order some coffee. I brought the coffee and then took it to a small table on the edge where no one was bound to hear us. I sipped my coffee, still too hot for me to drink properly, and wondered what Gee was doing. After 10 minutes, I decided I would go and see what he was doing, all I knew was he was in the mens toilets. I walked casually over to the door of the mens toilets and heard a soft moaning coming from inside. I walked inside and followed the sound of the moaning. To my surprise, it wasn't coming from the toilets, it was coming from the storage room at the back of the shop. I went into the store room and locked the door behind me, following the soft echoing sound of moaning. It was getting very loud now, and I spotted a shadow over the other side of the room. I hid behind a box, and watched to see if I could get a sneaky peek at who and what they were doing. I peeked over the box and saw bright red hair... It was Gerard. I watched for a minute before Gee turned round and I realised, he was jerking off. I stood up from around the box, and leaned against a shelf. Gee must have spotted me, because he jumped and shoved his throbber away. He stood there speechless, and I giggled naughtily.

"Hey bro, whatcha doing?" I crossed my arms and took an 'all-knowing' look onto my face.

"I... erm... I was..." He looked confused and embaressed. I walked over to him and stared into his eyes, and I kissed him.

"I know what you were doing, bro, don't hide it." I slid my hand down to his still unzipped jeans and touched his gun. He shivered and moved his hand to unzip my separated and he took his shirt off, so I decided to do the same. He started to take off his jeans, and stopped in the process. He froze, just stood there, staring over my shoulder. I turned around. I don't know how he got there. We sat in the car, silent and embaressed. He drove fast, back to our house. Almost dragging us into the house, half naked and cold, he shoved up into the kitchen and slumped down on the floor. We both stood there, me and Gerard, looking at a very red and sad Frank Iero slumped on the floor. He lifted up his head, his eyes were blurred with tears.

"Gerard... Mikey..." He let the tears roll down his cheeks. "Why?" He burst out in full tears, smashing his head down onto his knees which were crunched up close to his chest. "Gerard, we... we are in love, Gerard! Why?" Frank stood up, very quickly and grabbed Gerard's collar to lift him up. I put my hand on Frank's chest to push him away from Gee, and he whipped his hand round and smacked me in the face. I stumbled, the blow was harsh and strong. I regained my balance and went to hit back. But something stopped me. It was Gerard. He had got a knife out of the draw. And he was holding it up against his main artery in his arm. Frank stopped and stood still, staring at Gerard. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. Gerard pulled the knife across his arm, leaving a bleeding, open gash. Right on the artery. Gee fell to the floor, dropping the knife and looking up into Frank's shocked eyes. I rushed down, took off my jacket and wrapped it around Gerard Way's deadly wound. Gee's eyes were closing, he was losing blood too quickly. I looked up at Frank, he hadn't moved.

"Frank! Frankie! Ring the abulance! Frank, now!" I shouted, he wouldn't move, and he had picked up the knife that Gee had used to inflict damage just 2 minutes ago. He was holding the blood-soaked knife. To his neck. "Ray! Ray! Ray, please help! Ray!" Frank stood there, the knife pierced his thin skin. I saw Ray running down, just as Frank slid the knife across his throat.

I sat in the hospital, waiting for any sign of what was happening. I saw doctors rushing in and out, shouting stuff that I really didn't understand. Ray stood next to me, covered in blood. Frankie's blood. The scene in the kitchen flashed back into my memory, and tears filled my eyes. I fell to my knees and cried, like someone who had just lost their mother or father. I didn't want to go on if Gee and Frankie didn't live. This was all my fault...

I woke up in a hopital bed, Ray was standing next to the bed.

"What... What happened... Where's Gee... Frankie..." My head hurt when I spoke.

"You passed out, doctors said it was post-traumatic sydrome. I don't know anything about Gerard or Frank yet, doctors are refusing to tak to anyone." Ray put his head in his hands, even looked like happy go lucky Ray was worried. I squinted, the bright hospital lights hurt my head and eyes when I looked into them.

"Look, the doctors said that you should sleep as much as you can. I'm going to go and see if any news on Gerard and Frank." Ray went out of the room and headed towards what I pressumed to be the reception. I closed my eyes, and they were met with pictures of two ghostly white bodies. I opened my eyes and began to cry again. I couldn't stand this any longer. I ripped all of the wires and machines out of me and got up out of the bed. I lost balance and quickly regained it by leaning against the wall. I held my side, I must have fell down on it because it hurt a lot. Not as much as my heart, but it was still a burden. I leaned against the doorframe and looked down the corridor. There where two blood-covered stretchers outside one room. I stumbled down the corridor, my vision blurred by tears and the seditives they must have given me. I saw through the window, one person. Covered by a white sheet, which was covered in blood. I swung open the door and rushed over to where the body lay. I tore off the sheet. I fell to my knees. I looked again, and an old lady with a large head injury lay under the white sheet. I gagged on my tears and my vision went blurry as doctors and nurses rushed to get me back into bed. I closed my eyes, almost smiling.

2 Hours later...

I woke up back in the same hospital bed, with the same Ray standing over me.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed!" Ray looked as is he had been crying, I felt sorry for him. I raised my hand to my head and winced. I had obtained a big head injury, as far as I could tell. Ray's expression softened.

"Mikey, you have to stay here, you'll never get any better if you run off like that again. Why did you do it in the first place?" Ray calmy dragged a chair over to the bed and sat down.

"I... I needed to know... I..." For the fourth time, I cried and Ray's eyes filled.

"It's.." Ray cleared his throat and wiped his eyes,"It's going to be okay..." I fell off to sleep, the nightmares of Gerard and Frank flooding back.

I woke up to Ray soft shaking me.

"Mikey! Mikey!" His eyes were teared up and he looked emotional. "Mikey, It's Gerard, and Frank!" He started to smile, a huge grin. "They survived! And not only that, Gerard and Frank have made up!" Ray stood up and asked the doctor something. "Mikey! There going to move you into the same room!" My heart stopped, and I smiled for the first time since that day. I cried, my brother was alive! And my best friend too! They wheeled me into the room where two clean, white hopsital beds sat. With two people laying on them. I want to get up and kiss Gerard, I wanted to hug them both, I just wanted to feel there warm skin. They put my bed right between Gee's and Frank's, and Gee turned his head and opened his eyes. He teared up and smiled, and held his hand just across onto my bed. I took his hand and squeezed it, I needed to feel the blood pumping through his veins. Frank turned his head over and I saw the long, deep gash stitched up on his neck. I held my other hand out for him, but he turned over again to face away. I fell asleep, hand in hand with my one and only.

3 months later...

"Mikey! Go long!" Gerard shouted and threw the ball. I ran to catch it, but tripped over a tree root and missed. I heard Gee, Frank and Ray laughing so I stayed where I was. I stayed still so they would think something was wrong. Gee came running over and crouched down next to me, so I grabbed a handful of leaves and threw them in his face. I got up, brushed off and ran in fear of being tackled by Gee. I ran off, picking up the ball on my way past.

"Frank! Catch!" I shouted and lobbed the ball towards Frank. He turned round and cought it with amazing reflex. The scar on his next still wasn't fully healed, so he would play it easy he said. He ran, he was amazingly fast, and ran straight past Gee. Gee barely noticed Frank had ran past, Gee was clumsy with pretty slow reflexes. Gee ran after Frank but got bored and decided to 'give up' in a feeble attempt to catch me out. I dodged him and Gee ran off into the more residential part of town. Frank had escaped with the ball, I had no idea where he had gone. I was going to chase Gerard, until I catch him and then he's going to 'pay'. I ran throught the street, dodging various people, keeping my eyes on the red hair that was bobbing in and out of the crowds. I saw a van coming down the hill, and the driver looked drunk and dazed. Gerard was about to cross the road, and the van was coming down the hill at a tremendous pace. Suddenly, Frank ran out of an alleyway on the other side of the street to Gerard, and they bumped in the middle. Frank and Gerard waved at me to come over and I tried to make them turn around, but it was too late.

Gerard Arthur Way

Hit by van

Died instantly

Frank Anthony Thomas Iero

Hit by van

Died in hospital 2 days later

Michael James Way

Found dead in his home 2 days after Frank Iero

Pressumed Suicide

Left note:

I cannot live any longer. My pain is too great. I will forever be with my love. Signed, Mikey

**OTHER ENDING**

3 months later...

I walked into the coffee shop and sat down. I waited for 10 minutes and Gerard, Frank and Ray walked in. They sat down at the table, and we burst out laughing. The plan was to look as suspisious as we could, just for fun. But we failed and laughed. Frank's scar had healed nicely, just a few more weeks and he'll be back to normal. Gerard's arm was fine, except he had to have a rather large bandage around it for another month. I just had to take it easy, try not to let much stress in. Ray was back to normal, after all, he had to watch us three nearly die!

"I'll go order the coffee," Frankie got up and got out his wallet. I pulled out mine and shoved some money into his hand and winked.

"Latte," I said, smiling at Frankie.

"Mocha," Ray laughed at the way I was sitting, I can't believe he still laughs at my awkward knees!

"Normal coffee!" Gee almost shouted that, he likes his coffee. After we had drunk our coffees, we headed home. Me and Gee held hands the whole way.

Gerard Arthur Way and Michael James Way

Married 9th April 2011

**SPECIAL BIT**

Well I knew you guys wouldn't be very happy if I didn't stick some sorta sex scene in (I did realise how wrong that sounds) so here you go, The Happy Ever After Gang Bang I call it

Frank stood in one corner of the room, Gee was in the other. I stood in the farthest one, and we all knew what we wanted to do. I took off my shirt and Gee dropped his jeans, Frankie took off his shirt too. I started to unbutton my jeans, I could see Gee was watching me. Frank took off his jeans and stood next to Gee. They were both in their boxers, waiting for me. I dropped my jeans and stepped out. Gerard took the first move, pressing his chest against mine and touching my area. Frankie just observed. Gee pulled down my boxers, revealing my super hard-on.

"Oh brother, what a big dick you have," Gee teased me by tickling the underside with his finger.

"All the better to ram you with!" I said and he took me full in the mouth. I moaned and saw Frankie walk over and removed Gee's boxers, along with his own. Realising we all had massive boners, Frankie grabbed a tin of lube out of his draw and lubed us all up. Frankie decided to let me have Gee, and he would have me.

"This may hurt just a touch," I whispered into Gee's ear. He smiled and braced himself. I started to push myself into him, and he moaned loudly. When I was fully in, I began to grind his sorry little ass! Frankie decided it was time for my punishment. He started to stick his into me and I screamed with pleasure. After a long while of grinding each other, we all came and licked each other off.

"Well, that was fun!" I said, smiling.


End file.
